


Not What It Seems

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sugar Daddy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji constantemente publicava, como uma brincadeira, que estava em busca de um Daddy. Um dia, um homem se pronunciou.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. It's not that.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerxFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/gifts).



> Publicada originalmente em 11/03/2020 pro bday da Sofia e como Dia 1 da SanZo Week e especial do SanZo Day 11/3.
> 
> As frases em inglês estão traduzidas e adaptadas nas notas finais.
> 
> Vou atualizando as tags conforme a história for atualizando.

**_Dia 1_ **

**"I want a Sugar Mommy so bad. Or a Sugar Daddy, even though men are scum."**

O jovem loiro publicou pela terceira vez naquele dia algo bem parecido com o que havia escrito nas duas últimas vezes. Sorria de forma extremamente maliciosa e até mesmo lambia os lábios algumas vezes, sentindo-se excitado ao escrever aquilo. Era só uma brincadeira que ele havia começado há algum tempo, depois de uma de suas namoradas rejeitá-lo dizendo que preferia mil vezes um Sugar Daddy de verdade do que um falseta como ele. Na época, Sanji nem sabia o que era isso, então foi pesquisar, surpreendendo-se com a quantidade de mulheres que buscavam por um Daddy para cuidar delas. No começo ele não conseguiu compreender a ideia, por que elas queriam um pai? Que tipo de fetiche era aquele? Elas tinham fantasia em transar com o pai e como não podiam procuravam outro na internet? Não entendia. Aquela ideia parecia estranha... Com o tempo, ele entendeu que não era isso.

Não era questão de desejar transar com seu próprio pai, uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, a única vontade era um homem mais velho para cuidar delas e amá-las como mereciam. Bom, a parte do Sugar era um velho cheio de grana para mimá-las, mas normalmente ele ignorava esse pensamento, não desejando pensar em damas perfeitas como interesseiras. Então, ele descobriu que havia as Sugar Mommy também e foi quase no mesmo instante que criou um perfil, supostamente falso, e começou a publicar que desejava uma.

No entanto, se já havia escassez em Daddy, quando o assunto era Mommy as coisas se tornavam completamente nulas, como se elas fossem apenas um mito. Mesmo assim, estava se divertindo em publicar aquelas frases vergonhosas. Se parasse para pensar bem, nunca que aceitaria ser mimado por uma mulher, a razão de sua existência era amar e idolatrar todas as mulheres, sem exceções. Aquilo era só uma brincadeira, uma piada, uma forma de se distrair. Alguns homens mandavam mensagem para ele, convidando-o para sair, para que ele fosse o Baby deles e a cada proposta Sanji passava horas rindo. Era um completo absurdo. Até parece, ele, se submetendo a um velho feio só por dinheiro ou carência. Nunca.

Sanji mexeu no criado mudo ao lado da cama, pegando o maço de cigarros e fuçou mais fundo a gaveta em busca do isqueiro que sempre se camuflava ali dentro. Ao achar, tirou um cigarro do maço, deixando-o em cima do móvel por saber que não seria apenas um que fumaria naquela noite. Acendeu o palito de veneno, tragando-o profundamente e satisfazendo seu vício de forma que apenas com uma tragada parecia ser tão bom quanto um orgasmo. Sexo, mulheres e cigarro, havia combinação melhor?

_“Seja meu Little Boy.”_

Mais uma vez, Sanji recebeu em sua caixa de mensagens particular e revirou os olhos. Talvez estivesse na hora de excluir aquele perfil, era bem mais divertido quando apenas ficava publicando coisas vergonhosas que ele jamais falaria na vida real. No fim, deveria ter se tornado um Daddy para amar todas as mulheres ao invés de só fazer uma piada. Com um suspiro, respondeu a mensagem por pura educação.

_“Se fosse fácil assim eu já teria aceitado a oferta de todos os outros cem.”_

Após enviar a frase, imediatamente já estava para fechar o aplicativo, mas viu a resposta que chegou no mesmo segundo. Franziu o cenho um tanto confuso, normalmente depois de tanta grosseria em uma mensagem os velhos desistiam, afinal, não era um garoto mal educado que estavam em busca.

_“Heh? Se fazendo de difícil, Baby? Quem imaginaria que alguém com pernas expostas na foto de perfil seria tão problemático.”_

E aquilo irritou Sanji de uma forma que jamais imaginou poder ser possível. Quem aquele imbecil achava que era? Ele clicou no perfil do fulano e começou a olhar sobre o que falava. Parecia bem normal e até mesmo vazio, não havia nada relacionado a Daddy e Baby, então ele só concluiu que aquele filho da puta era um maldito enrustido que tentava se esconder. Na realidade, mal havia informações sobre esse homem, quase como se o perfil dele fosse falso também, a única informação que existia era seu nome. Zoro R. Faria ele se arrepender de sua decisão em chamá-lo e provocá-lo.

_“Vai se foder, velho desgraçado. Por que eu seria seu Baby se nem uma foto sua existe no seu perfil? Babaca de merda, fica longe de mim.”_

O loiro praticamente digitou quebrando o teclado, com a expressão mais irritada possível. Seu dedo deslizou pela tela e já estava indo bloquear o cidadão e teria feito se a mensagem que recebeu não fosse a foto de um corpo moreno, completamente malhado e escultural, tão perfeito que o fez babar... Talvez seu dedo tenha clicado, não tão sem querer, em salvar a foto...

_“Pegar uma foto na internet é fácil.”_

_“Posso ligar a câmera se estiver duvidando.”_

_“Boa tentativa, cuzão.”_

_“Deixa o Daddy cuidar de você, Baby.”_

Droga. Ler aquilo e imaginar a visão daquele moreno gostoso dizendo as palavras fez Sanji pulsar. Seu pau cresceu tanto que chegava a ser dolorido no aperto da boxer justa. Ao notar, sua respiração estava estranha e seu corpo exageradamente sensível, os mamilos duros, a ereção molhada... Aquele desgraçado, aquele maldito desgraçado... Inferno. Estava com tesão apenas por ler aquelas palavras vergonhosas e imaginar o homem sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido, deixando-o em transe. O corpo grande sendo pressionado contra o seu e, consequentemente, o fodendo com força... Ele estava ofegante e não conseguiu responder a mensagem, pois o aperto em sua calça acabava de desaparecer, sendo substituído por uma quantidade vergonhosa de porra. Sentiu-se patético e irritado. Recusava aceitar que o fetiche que antes apenas o divertia o fez ter um orgasmo tão gostoso só de ler uma frase.

_“Vai se foder.”_

**_Dia 2_ **

**"All I want is a good Daddy to take care of his Baby Boy."**

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Sanji teve a infelicidade de ver em seu celular outra mensagem do tal de Zoro. Revirou os olhos e só a olhou quando foi obrigado a desbloquear o aparelho para fazer a publicação indecente diária... Ou foi assim que se convenceu. Porém, diferente do dia anterior, não havia nenhuma provocação, apenas duas letras.

_“Ei.”_

_“Qual parte do vai se foder você não entendeu?”_

_“Você é um maldito idiota, puta que pariu. É tão ridículo quanto essas sobrancelhas aí.”_

O loiro havia jurado para si mesmo que não se deixaria provocar, mas alguém falar de suas sobrancelhas era o cúmulo. Como ele ousava falar de seu maior charme? Com um sorriso maldoso e uma ideia ainda pior, ele respondeu enquanto preparava o café da manhã antes de sair para o trabalho.

_“Oh. Então foi fuçar meu perfil, é? Maldito stalker pervertido.”_

_“Cala a boca, imbecil. Quem seria pervertido por um magricela como você?”_

Aquele desgraçado. Parecia que cada palavra que ele escrevia tinha o único e exclusivo motivo de tirá-lo do sério.

_“Inveja, velho? Porque meu corpo é extremamente sensual, enquanto o seu é só uma pedra maciça?”_

Sanji respondeu rapidamente, já que normalmente ficava com o celular no bolso da calça social e sempre que vibrava pegava para responder, era um tanto viciado na tecnologia. Infelizmente, o mesmo não parecia se aplicar a Zoro, já que havia vezes em que ele demorava horas até conseguir mandar uma resposta. Provavelmente era um idoso de cem anos que não sabia digitar com os polegares e ficava procurando letra por letra.

_“Apenas nos seus sonhos, otário.”_

Sanji não percebeu, mas estava sorrindo empolgado por estar discutindo com um estranho que retribuía seus insultos da mesma forma durante toda aquela conversa.

Naquela manhã, por um instante, Sanji se sentiu atraído por Zoro, isso até chegar a noite e receber uma mensagem merda que estragava tudo.

_“Como foi seu dia, Baby Boy?”_

De novo aquela história, novamente a perversão. Irritante.

_“Seria melhor se tivesse acordado com alguns dólares a mais na minha conta bancária.”_

Resolveu entrar na brincadeira, mesmo não o agradando a ideia. Sentia-se estranho respondendo daquela forma, não combinava em nada com ele, era quase como se fosse escrito por outra pessoa.

_“Isso poderia acontecer facilmente se me aceitasse logo como seu Sugar.”_

_“Claro. Então prova que me deseja tanto assim, ‘Daddy’”._

Quis se matar ao enviar aquela mensagem, honestamente, era a coisa mais vergonhosa que já havia escrito diretamente para alguém. Para acabar com o constrangimento, ele enviou seus dados da conta virtual e minutos depois recebeu uma notificação no celular do aplicativo, indicando um depósito de 100 dólares. Engoliu a seco, sentindo certo medo.

_“Era uma brincadeira, idiota.”_

_“Tem muito mais de onde veio.”_

E aquilo o irritou como nunca imaginou que poderia ser irritado. Puta que pariu, aquele velho achava que Sanji queria seu dinheiro?

_“Eu não quero a droga do seu dinheiro, imbecil. Não queria nem estar perdendo meu tempo aqui com você.”_

_“Então mande um agrado para compensar o depósito.”_

Ler aquilo quase o fez jogar o celular na parede de tão irritado que estava. Não, ele não mandaria porra nenhuma de agrado, não estava se vendendo e muito menos procurando de verdade a droga de um Daddy. Se no dia anterior sentiu-se excitado com a conversa, nesse só sentia-se enojado.

_“Morra.”_

**_Dia 3_ **

**"I'm so needy, I want Daddy to kiss my whole body so much."**

_“Dia.”_

No terceiro dia, Sanji novamente acordou com uma mensagem de Zoro. Ainda estava irritado com ele, desejava fazer picadinho daquele porra, mas nem o conhecia e seu perfil falso era o culpado, era um idiota por ter se exposto tanto em um lugar que não deveria se mostrar. Não sabia quando havia começado a publicar fotos de seu rosto naquela conta, provavelmente na época não notou a merda que estava fazendo.

_“O que você quer?”_

A resposta extremamente grossa e agressiva seria o suficiente para se livrar do imbecil, ou assim ele achou, assim deveria ser. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir a notificação no celular.

_“Conversar.”_

Definitivamente iria chutar a cara daquele idiota. Com um suspiro longo, tentou responder da forma mais dócil que conseguia, o que não significa muito.

_“O que está fazendo agora?”_

Ele enviou a mensagem e ficou um tanto ansioso pela resposta... Que só chegou horas depois, por volta de meio dia. Sentiu-se estúpido pela expectativa para receber uma palavra de retorno.

_“Trabalhando.”_

_“Almoço.”_

Bom, duas palavras. A segunda o fez sorrir. Por ser cozinheiro, o horário de almoço era o que mais trabalhava, então não tinha muito tempo a perder, mas quis responder logo, então tirou uma foto de seu local de trabalho e do prato que acabava de preparar para enviar ao salão. Ao receber uma joelhada de Zeff em sua bunda, ele resmungou e enviou a mensagem e fotos antes de guardar o celular.

_“Estou trabalhando agora, é o horário mais corrido, então não vou poder ficar perdendo tempo com um insuportável como você. O que está comendo? É bom?”_

Sanji estava sorrindo, falar de comida era sempre seu passatempo preferido e enchia seu coração de alegria. Por culpa de Zoro ele passou o resto do expediente sorrindo bobamente e com o coração quentinho. O dia foi tão corrido que só teve tempo de pegar no celular ao chegar em casa no fim da tarde e haviam duas mensagens de Zoro. A primeira, ele apenas escreveu que era uma marmita, e a segunda mensagem fez Sanji corar durante todo o tempo que passou na banheira.

_“Parece bom. Gostaria de comer sua comida.”_

_“Little Boy.”_

De noite, recebeu a indesejável mensagem de Zoro e se perguntou o quanto aquele homem conseguia mudar e ficar pervertido ao escurecer.

_“What, ‘Daddy’?”_

Por mais falso e forçado que aquelas palavras fosse, Sanji ainda quis morrer com força ao reler e imediatamente apagou a mensagem, infelizmente apagar apenas retirava de seu celular, não ia sumir do perfil do outro. Inferno. Estava tão arrependido que quase desligou o celular e foi dormir. Quase. Recebeu uma resposta antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa.

_“Fuck, Baby.”_

Não foi uma resposta boa o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar.

**_Dia 4_ **

**"I want Daddy to touch me real good."**

Essa era a legenda da foto das coxas grossas e cruzadas que Sanji postou logo depois de acordar, podia-se notar facilmente uma ereção debaixo da calça colada no corpo e com um grande foco na região, deixando bem claro onde ele queria o carinho. Apenas uma brincadeira, como sempre, o que não tornava menos sexy e erótico. Se ele fosse um Daddy, adoraria foder as coxas de um Baby como ele. Ainda não havia notado que era o quarto dia seguido que ele sequer citava seu desejo por uma Mommy e apenas falava que queria se entregar para um Daddy... Em específico.

_“Ei. Que coxas...”_

Recebeu a mensagem pouco depois de publicar aquela foto. Zoro e seu monossilabismo era sempre muito irritante. Ele não sabia formar uma frase? Era tão difícil assim? No entanto, um sorriso obsceno surgiu em seus lábios enquanto digitava a mensagem.

_“Gostou?”_

_“São magrelas igual você.”_

Sanji quis gritar e chutar com todas suas forças as bolas murchas do velho imbecil. Ele não era magrelo coisa nenhuma. Resolveu dar sua cartada final, era impossível alguém normal resistir a tentação de sua sedução.

_“Que pena, tem muito mais de onde veio, eu poderia mostrar mais...”_

_“Hm.”_

Hm? Hm? Era essa a resposta? O loiro não entendia qual o problema daquele desgraçado. De noite o chamava de Baby e dava em cima dele durante todo segundo, de manhã e de tarde ele não era nem um pouco pervertido. Insuportável. Por que não havia o bloqueado ainda mesmo? Acabava de dar o título de criatura mais irritante do mundo todinho para Zoro.

_“Se você não quer, tem outros que querem.”_

_“Não é isso.”_

Um dia, com certeza, Sanji entenderia a linguagem de Zoro.

_“Só de pensar em meter minha rola nessas coxas grossas e deliciosas eu gozo forte.”_

Sanji recebeu em algum momento da noite e ler aquilo o fez pulsar, não era uma má ideia ser fodido dessa forma, o agradava bastante. Sorrindo pervertido, ele deitou-se na cama e começou a responder.

_“Achei que eram magrelas.”_

_“Nunca fiquei tão duro na minha vida por um par de coxas gostosas.”_

Era impossível não se sentir extremamente desejado e com tesão ao ler algo assim. Poderia ser mentira, e provavelmente era, mas ele não ligava. O que o incomodava mesmo era o quão diferente Zoro ficava durante a noite e aquilo estava o confundindo.

_“Quero te fazer só o meu Baby.”_

Leu aquela mensagem várias vezes. Queria dar a mesma resposta da primeira vez, mas não se sentia tão confiante em dizer não. Ao menos, para o Zoro com que conversava enquanto estava claro. Estava criando teorias absurdas que o homem de corpo escultural era como um lobisomem, de dia um homem, de noite um cão. Se pudesse, jogaria fora esse Zoro noturno, ficando apenas com o não tão inocente das manhãs.

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução dos posts:  
> 1\. “Como eu gostaria de ter uma Sugar Mommy. Poderia até mesmo ser um Sugar Daddy, mesmo que homem seja merda.”  
> 2\. “Tudo que eu quero é um bom Daddy para cuidar do seu Baby Boy.”  
> 3\. “Estou tão carente, quero tanto o Daddy beijando todo meu corpo.”  
> 4\. “Quero que o Daddy me faça um carinho bem gostoso...”


	2. What is it, then?

**My only wish is to have Daddy's thick load in my mouth.**

Provavelmente era a publicação mais safada de Sanji. Além da frase obscena e vergonhosa, ainda havia uma foto que pegava de sua boca até seu peitoral nu, mostrando uma pequena parte dos mamilos rosados. A boca estava aberta e a língua para fora, como se estivesse esperando por uma boa leitada. Passou horas pensando se deveria colocar mesmo aquilo ali, talvez estivesse se mostrando muito.

_“Indecente.”_

Infelizmente, a reação de Zoro foi totalmente oposta ao que esperava. Queria que ele tivesse ficado com tesão, dito que ia dar o que ele desejava, mas a única coisa que recebeu foi uma palavra idiota. Irritado, ele respondeu no mesmo minuto, desejando acabar com a raça do imbecil _._

_“Ontem eu não era indecente com minhas coxas grossas sendo fodidas pela sua rola, não é mesmo, Daddy?”_

Depois daquela mensagem, Sanji teve que focar no trabalho e estava bastante ansioso para ler a resposta. Sim, aquela foto era apenas para Zoro, mas não teve coragem de mandar no particular. Ele queria chupar o moreno, queria ser chamado de Baby e ter sua boquinha safada fodida por um caralho grande e grosso... No meio do expediente o loiro lambia os lábios sem nem mesmo notar. Seus pensamentos nos últimos dias se resumiam ao Daddy, mesmo que só tenha aceitado ser o Baby dele na noite anterior, mesmo que ele ainda tentasse fingir que era só tudo uma grande brincadeira.

Entretanto, ao terminar o expediente, ele saiu do restaurante e desesperadamente acendeu um cigarro, tragando-o profundamente e sanando seu vício. Zeff não permitia fumantes no restaurante, não queria estragar o sabor da comida. Em seguida, Sanji imediatamente checou o celular que não havia nenhuma nova mensagem e isso o deixou ansioso. O tempo todo desde que saiu do restaurante até terminar seu banho, ele olhava o celular para ver se havia recebido algo e quando deu o horário que normalmente o moreno mandava mensagem de noite, foi Sanji quem mandou.

_“Está tudo bem, Daddy?”_

Ele mandou e se arrependeu imediatamente, sentindo-se pateticamente carente e necessitado. Zoro demorou um pouco para responder, mas ele respondeu...

_“Hm.”_

Da pior forma possível. Sanji ficou confuso e não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, algo em si dizia que por ter aceitado ser dele, a graça havia acabado e não seria mais infernizado todos os dias por uma pessoa indesejada, estava feliz. Ou deveria estar. Sentia-se trocado de alguma forma e isso o incomodava pra cacete, queria voltar no dia anterior e ter negado aquele pedido, Zoro era bem mais legal quando estava provocando-o como ele fazia toda manhã, com o palavreado sujo e xingamentos. Dessa forma, não existia mais nenhuma graça.

_“Daddy gostaria de ver eu me tocando gostoso?”_

Fez mais uma tentativa e esperou ansioso por um retorno que nunca chegou, isso o fez notar que não havia mais interesse da parte do outro. Sua autoestima estava um tanto abalada, talvez fosse por aquela foto? Ou estivesse agindo de forma muito exagerada e forçada? Nunca iria saber, Zoro era complicado de agradar.

**_Dia 6_ **

**I want to be Daddy's slutty whore.**

Dessa vez, a foto se focava totalmente no peitoral magro com os mamilos rosados duros e pontudos. Havia um “Daddy’s Little Slut” desenhado com um batom rosa no espaço vazio entre os dois mamilos e era uma foto ainda mais indecente que a do dia anterior. Ele esperou pela reação de seu Daddy e esta apenas chegou por volta de meio dia.

_“Ontem dormi.”_

Sanji não poderia ficar mais decepcionado. Nada. Um completo nada. Estava flertando pesado com aquele homem e nada parecia fazê-lo reagir a seus encantos. Ficou um tanto frustrado e acabou nem respondendo, sentindo-se usado. Zoro o usou apenas como um jogo que precisava vencer e agora que conseguiu estava jogando-o fora? Se ele não queria mais nada que falasse de uma vez na sua cara, não ficasse de enrolação. Sanji nem mesmo era um Baby de verdade para ficar querendo atenção de um Daddy péssimo que não sabia se comportar, ele com certeza trataria bem melhor um Baby do que aquele idiota.

_“Então mostra para o Daddy o quanto deseja ser minha putinha, mostra, Slut Boy.”_

Após um dia frustrado sem receber nenhuma mensagem e muito menos enviar qualquer uma, Sanji recebeu a mais descarada de todas. Como ele ousava? Estava de saco cheio de servir apenas para o fetiche daquele homem e só quando ele queria.

_“Nada como ser desejado apenas quando te convém.”_

Estava irritado. Zoro era insuportável, o cara mais irritante de toda a galáxia e Sanji nunca odiou tanto alguém assim. No dia anterior ele estava com tanta vontade de se mostrar, com tanto desejo contido, e Zoro apenas o ignorou e quando apareceu de novo nada disse além de que dormiu. Era um completo idiota.

_“Daddy passou o dia te desejando, Baby. Não acredita no Daddy?”_

Parecia que a cada nova mensagem ele ficava ainda mais irritado. Resmungando, Sanji respondeu sem a menor vontade.

_“Fuck no.”_

_“Que Baby cruel. Daddy passou o dia querendo te fazer gozar bem gostoso como a vadiazinha que você é e nem mesmo conseguiu se concentrar nos pacientes.”_

Sanji ia ignorar se não tivesse ficado extremamente curioso. Ele não sabia nada de Zoro e o ver falando de pacientes despertou uma curiosidade estranha... Ou talvez um fetiche...

_“Daddy é médico?”_

_“Daddy é. Quer que te examine, Baby?”_

_“Adoraria.”_

Aquele era o tipo de conversa que Sanji desejava ter. Flertar, se oferecer, sentir-se desejado. Parecia que finalmente Zoro estava começando a agir como um bom Daddy e naquela noite, como em momento algum ele rejeitou o moreno, eles conversaram por um tempo maior que o normal, o que não significava muito já que normalmente não trocavam mais que meia dúzia de mensagens por dia. Durante todo o tempo em que conversaram, só conseguiu imaginar aquele corpo moreno escultural sendo escondido por um jaleco... E Zoro o fodendo usando o uniforme.

**_Dia 7_ **

**I want Daddy to put his huge dick in my tight lil' hole.**

Na manhã seguinte, acordou com uma enorme ereção e extremamente excitado. O tesão fez com que acordasse horas antes do normal então teve uma terrível ideia. Buscou seus brinquedos sexuais e o lubrificante para então voltar a deitar-se confortavelmente na cama, abaixar a boxer e passar a se tocar lentamente, movendo os dedos esguios na ereção molhada enquanto a outra mão segurava o plug anal de menor tamanho perto da boca que umedecia o objeto. Enquanto chupava, os dedos deslizaram até o orifício pouco usado, espalhando o pré-gozo na entradinha estreita. Ele gemia baixo e contido, apreciando cada uma das sensações deliciosas que o toque causava.

Espalhou lubrificante na entrada e segundos depois pressionou o plug até entrar totalmente, fazendo-o gemer envergonhado. Sanji lambeu os lábios, sentindo-se completamente pervertido e sujo. Ele voltou a subir a boxer, fazendo com que ficasse bem colada ao corpo, marcando a ereção enorme para molhar o tecido. Podia-se notar o plug saltado também aparente no tecido, seria um bom presente para Zoro. Com as pernas bem abertas para que tanto o pau quanto o volume no cuzinho ficassem visíveis, ele tirou a foto indecente e a publicou com a frase constrangedora que o excitava mais que tudo.

Aquele era apenas um bônus, o objetivo dos brinquedos era outro. Com um dildo na mão e a boxer longe de seu corpo, ele ligou o gravador de voz e começou a gemer de forma indecente, chamando por Daddy dezenas de vezes, totalmente entregue, necessitado e submisso. Era vergonhoso e quanto mais pensava que era a coisa mais suja que havia feito em toda sua vida, com mais tesão ficava.

Os gemidos deram lugar para o barulho indecente dele chupando o dildo após anunciar que queria mamar o caralho do Daddy até ter a garganta cheia de porra. Céus, de onde ele tirava essas coisas constrangedoras, as chances de jamais conseguir dizer em voz alta algo assim na frente de outra pessoa eram imensas. No entanto, naquele momento, parecia a melhor coisa do mundo. O barulho do boquete era terrivelmente excitante. Sua boca trabalhava com vontade, amando o objeto com o amor que ele merecia e tudo isso enquanto sua mão tocava lentamente o pau melado, tomando cuidado para não gozar tão rápido. Queria enlouquecer Zoro, que ele gozasse ao ouvi-lo gemendo desesperado e necessitado, queria ser o Little Boy daquele Daddy.

E pensar isso o fez gozar com vontade. Seu corpo se contraiu, os gemidos tornaram-se gritos em transe e o cuzinho piscava com tanta força que conseguiu até mesmo expulsar o plug. Tudo isso foi muito bem descrito por uma voz manhosa, ofegante e provocante. Parou a gravação ao conseguir recuperar os movimentos de seu corpo, abandonando os brinquedos indecentes pela cama. Ouviu o áudio de três minutos, ficando excitado e gozando outra vez, só que metendo os dedos finos em seu interior apertado, querendo se alargar para, quem sabe, em breve receber bem fundo seu Daddy ali. Estava impressionado com suas habilidades, o orgasmo demorou tanto que era quase inacreditável, desde quando ele demorava tanto para gozar? Três minutos era um novo recorde para Sanji.

_“Espero que tenha um dia maravilhoso, Daddy.”_

Sanji enviou a mensagem de bom dia com o sorriso mais malicioso que poderia existir estampado em seus lábios. Para seu público, ele mostrava uma foto indecente que não exibia nada explicitamente e para o Daddy, enviava o áudio mais obsceno que já ouviu.

_“Gravei algo. Espero que goze.”_

Ele mandou, sentindo o coração bem acelerado em expectativa por uma resposta, nunca ficou tão ansioso por uma mensagem. Zoro provavelmente ainda estava dormindo e quando acordasse ouviria aquilo e Sanji realmente esperava que ele gozasse bem gostoso para ele. Felizmente, a resposta só demorou o tempo em que passou tomando banho, ou até menos, já que havia deixado o celular na cama. Ao voltar, só havia uma pequena mensagem com uma única palavra em letra maiúscula.

_“FUCK.”_

Sanji sorriu, satisfeito ao ler aquilo. Por mais que parecesse uma resposta sem graça, era exatamente aquela reação que desejava. Zoro desesperado por ele, desejando-o, tocando-se apenas para ele, mas o principal foi receber aquela resposta logo de manhã, do homem que normalmente o ignorava e tratava com aparente desdém até que a noite caísse. Era aquele Zoro que queria enlouquecer.

_“Daddy gostou?”_

_“Você é muito pervertido.”_

_“Então não gostou?”_

_“Tsc.”_

Sentia-se vitorioso, receber aquelas mensagens naquele horário apenas mostrava o quanto o moreno havia gostado. Pensar no quanto ele gostou fazia seu pau pulsar. Imaginar o outro se tocando desesperadamente por sua causa o excitava.

_“Daddy... Tem mais uma coisa...”_

Ele enviou a foto que tinha antes tirado. Era bem parecida com a que postou publicamente, porém, estava sem a boxer para esconder sua intimidade. O pau duro escorria e o plug era bem visível naquela posição indecente e arreganhada que estava. O períneo estava melado com o pré-gozo que brilhava na foto. Não era tão raro ele mandar foto de seu pau para as pessoas que flertava, mas exposto daquela forma era a primeira vez.

_“Me mostra, Daddy. Eu quero ver o quanto você gostou dos meus presentes. Mostra pro seu Baby.”_

Sanji não estava muito esperançoso por uma resposta positiva, então nem mesmo ficou esperando pelo retorno, apenas começou o processo demorado de se arrumar para o trabalho, voltando a pegar o celular apenas quando já estava de saída. Ao desbloquear, seu queixo caiu ao ver a última coisa que esperava. Não havia nenhuma palavra naquela mensagem, apenas a foto mais excitante que o loiro viu na vida e não, não era do pau de Zoro. O corpo delicioso moreno estava deitado, o abdômen trincado bem focado na foto e o que havia ali era a coisa mais linda que o loiro já viu. Porra, muita porra. Existia uma quantidade absurda de sêmen sujando o abdômen malhado, só com uma rápida olhada ele já sabia que era humanamente impossível para aquilo ser apenas uma ejaculada. Três no mínimo. Ele lambeu os lábios maliciosamente e voltou para casa, tendo que trocar de roupa por ter gozado naquela.

_“Quantas vezes Daddy gozou?”_

_“Cala a boca, maldito pervertido.”_

_“Não consigo olhar para essa sua foto e não gozar.”_

Sanji enviou assim que saiu do banho naquela noite, bem mais tarde que o normal. Aquele dia acabou sendo bem corrido e ele mal teve tempo para respirar, enviar mensagens então estava fora de cogitação. Teve que ficar no restaurante até mais tarde resolvendo problemas e arrumando outros, mas agora estava livre de gente irritante e pronto para dormir... Dormir em seu vocabulário significava punheta.

_“Vergonhoso.”_

Zoro só respondeu um pouco depois quando o loiro já havia começado a brincar com o próprio corpo. Com uma mão ele respondeu e a outra continuou acariciando lentamente por cima da calça o pau duro.

_“De manhã quando gozou cinco vezes você não disse isso.”_

_“Eu não... Não foi assim.”_

_“E como foi então, Daddy?”_

Sanji mordeu os lábios imaginando o moreno se tocando desesperadamente, gemendo em transe em busca de mais um orgasmo. Sem perceber a mão que tocava o volume na calça havia aberto alguns botões da camisa e tocava o peitoral liso, apertando e estimulando os mamilos exageradamente sensíveis e necessitados. Há quanto tempo ele não era tocado ali mesmo? Quanto tempo fazia que não fodia? Tanto tempo que nem mesmo se lembrava... Se bem que uma semana já era muito tempo para um pervertido insaciável.

_“Quatro...”_

_“Fuck.”_

O loiro gozou. O estímulo em seus mamilos, o aperto da calça, a foto e a confissão era muito para alguém tão fraco aguentar. Pensar que alguém gozou quatro vezes seguidas apenas para ele era muito excitante. Enquanto estava aéreo devido ao orgasmo, ele admirou a foto, vendo toda aquela porra sujando a pele morena. Sem perceber sua língua estava para fora e ele quase lambeu a tela do celular de tanto que desejava aquilo.

_“Queria lamber toda sua porra.”_

_“Indecente.”_

Por mais que Zoro tenha dito aquilo, Sanji sabia que era tudo uma mentira e aquelas palavras o deixaram tão excitado quanto ele mesmo ficou.

Nesse dia, pela primeira vez os dois ficaram conversando sem parar até de madrugada, sobre perversões, tópicos importantes e até mesmo não tão importantes como o que cada um comeria no dia seguinte.

**_Dia 8_ **

**I want Daddy to fill me with his cum.**

_“Cook.”_

Sanji foi acordado com aquela mensagem. Passou tantas horas conversando com o moreno na noite anterior que acabou perdendo a hora, além de esquecer-se de colocar o despertador. Felizmente recebeu duas mensagens de Zoro que o acordaram. Ao ver o novo apelido, ele sorriu, gostava de ter seu trabalho reconhecido, amava ser chamado assim.

_“Bloqueia esse meu perfil, não irei mais usar. Vamos nos falar por mensagens de celular. Espero receber sua resposta.”_

Junto a mensagem, havia um número de telefone. Era impossível não notar que o número não era de um local muito perto de onde ele morava, mas ainda era daquele país. Ele não questionou, apenas fez como pedido, não havia possibilidade alguma dele recusar-se depois de ler que Zoro esperava um retorno. Ele sorriu bobamente e enviou pouco depois.

_“Ficou com vergonha de falar com um Baby em um perfil aberto, é, Daddy?”_

Sanji era terrível. A primeira mensagem que enviava era uma provocação. Péssimo. Definitivamente o pior. Ao receber a resposta, quando já estava a caminho do restaurante, franziu o cenho, lembrando-se que já havia recebido uma mensagem idêntica poucos dias atrás.

_“Não é isso.”_

_“É como, então?”_

Zoro só o respondeu quando já estava de noite, provavelmente depois de chegar do trabalho. Infelizmente, ele não respondeu sua pergunta, apenas mudou de assunto e fingiu que Sanji não tinha perguntado absolutamente nada. Ele não deu tanta importância para aquilo, estava acostumado com o outro fugindo de suas perguntas, quase como se não quisesse incluí-lo verdadeiramente em sua vida. O loiro não se importava, na verdade, era só uma brincadeira de Daddy e Baby, não ia perder tempo com coisas pequenas e sem importância.

Ele continuou a conversa e mais uma vez passaram horas conversando sem parar.

Sanji não sabia ainda, mas depois disso pararia de publicar frases vergonhosas em busca de um Daddy em seu perfil falso e de expor tanto seu corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução dos posts:  
> 5\. “Meu único desejo é o Daddy enchendo minha boquinha com seu leitinho quente e grosso.”  
> 6\. “Quero ser a putinha safada do Daddy.”  
> 7\. “Quero o Daddy metendo a rola gostosa dele no meu cuzinho apertado.”  
> 8\. “Quero o Daddy me enchendo de porra.”


End file.
